


The Morning the Proverbial Cat Got Out of the Bag

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fortheloveofhp, F/M, For the Love of Pansy (2013), Gen, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne Greengrass is certain she knows what is going on with her best friend, she just needs Pansy to confirm it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning the Proverbial Cat Got Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the first round of "For the Love of ___" and the prompt was #46: _"What have we here? Bed: unslept in. Hair in... missionary disarray. And yesterday's dress with today's shame all over it." ~Gossip Girl Pansy comes crawling back to the flat in the morning. Who has she been seeing... of course, her roommate must find out All of the Details. ;)_

Pansy Parkinson held her breath as she slowly opened the front door of the flat she shared with her best friend, Daphne Greengrass. As she wanted to get into their flat quietly and unnoticed at such an early hour of the morning, she was relying on non-magical means.

With the door open a bit, Pansy poked her head in and, thankfully, found the entryway empty. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly entered the flat and turned her back towards to the room at large to close the heavy wooden door as quietly as possible, hoping her body would absorb and block any sounds.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

At the sound of her roommate's voice, Pansy froze with her face only inches from the door.

"Bed: Unslept in."

Pansy rolled her eyes. Daphne had always had a flair for the dramatics.

"Hair in… _missionary_ disarray."

With her back to her friend, Pansy allowed a smirk to cross her face. There was nothing missionary about her hair and there was a bruise from a door knob on her back to prove that.

"And yesterday's dress with today's shame all over it," Daphne continued.

Pansy rearranged her face to show her lack of amusement before turning and facing her friend. "Are you quite finished?" she asked.

"Almost," Daphne replied.

Pansy groaned and began to mentally prepare herself for what would come next. The answers to _what?_ and _when?_ had already been implied, but the _how?_ , _where?_ , and most importantly, _who?_ questions were sure to come up.

To Pansy's complete surprise, instead of grilling her about her activities, Daphne thrust a champagne flute into her hand.

Pansy looked from the mimosa in her hand to Daphne and then back again. "What in Merlin's name?" she muttered.

"I'm just so proud!" Daphne said, sighing happily. "My little Pansy is officially a slag!"

Pansy spat out the sip she'd just taken and spluttered in reply, "I- What?"

"This is the fourth Saturday morning you've snuck in from a late night," Daphne explained. "You've also been shaving regularly and wearing more makeup than you have since we were at Hogwarts, which makes me reckon that you've been getting properly shagged!"

Daphne's glee was obvious and so was her desire to know all the dirty details of Pansy's lovelife. In an effort to delay the inevitable, Pansy took another sip of her drink. She'd thought she'd been hiding her overnighters rather well, but apparently not. Until this morning, she'd always been home before dawn and it was hardly dawn now.

"You've been awfully happy as of late as well," Daphne said, attempting to make conversation. "I've heard you singing in the shower and whistling as you clean."

Pansy nodded as she realized that there was only one way to get past Daphne: she was going to have to tell her friend the truth. "Yes," she finally said. "I am getting properly shagged."

She thought for a brief moment that she'd bought herself entrance into the flat and a chance to take a hot bath before crawling into bed, but then she saw the greedy look come across Daphne's face.

"Who?" her best friend asked. "Is it serious?"

Pansy took another sip of her drink, trying to buy herself more time. She loved her best friend, but she'd learned from an early age that Daphne wasn't the world's best secret keeper and Pansy wasn't sure she was ready for the whole world to know who she was shagging.

"Come on, Pansy," Daphne whined. "I told you when Draco and I started shagging. Hell, I told you everything we did."

"We remember that very differently," Pansy stated. "You wanted to tell me everything and I didn't want to know."

Pansy's relationship with Draco had always been a best mate one. They'd attempted a relationship in their sixth year, but the one time they'd attempt to kiss had left them rolling on the floor laughing. After that Draco had gone on to have his fair share of witches and their knickers, while Pansy had gone on to find only douche bags.

Her dating life post-Hogwarts hadn't been too stellar either. Her first interhouse dating adventure had been with Cormac McLaggen. He'd been such a tool, but had had the body of a Greek god. Things had been fine when it had just been the two of them and purely physical, but then she'd been forced to let him meet her friends (Daphne was rather pushy) and it had gone downhill from there. Of course, that had been more McLaggen and his stupid mouth than anything else.

She told herself it was only natural that she was hesitant about telling her friends about her new friend, especially since he was another Gryffindor and the fact that she and him hadn't exactly had the 'are we dating?' conversation. What made her even more hesitant was the fact that she really liked this wizard. He was good looking, funny, strong, loyal and all the things you'd want in a guy who, as luck would have it, was built like a Greek god, too. To be honest, his body was better than McLaggen's and he was so much better in the –

"Pansy?" She was rudely shaken from her day dream by Daphne literally shaking her.

Blinking, Pansy looked at her friend and, to her horror, found that Daphne's, Draco, had joined them. It was clear that he'd spent the night as he was still in his pajamas.

"What's going on?" he drawled, sleepily. "Daphne was yelling that you had gone into a sort of trance."

"I'm fine," Pansy insisted. "Just tired that's all. I think I'll take a bath and lie down for a while."

Hoping that Draco would keep Daphne from following, Pansy passed them and started towards the bathroom, but only made it a few steps.

"Pansy, what's that on the back of your dress?" Draco asked.

Pansy heard him take a few steps forward and felt him pull something off the back of her dress.

"Is that an Auror patch?" Daphne asked in disbelief. "Are you shagging an Auror?"

Pansy felt her face flush as she turned and grabbed the patch out of Draco's hand. "Yes, no, maybe," she replied, stammering. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

She hurried down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. She studied her reflection in the mirror and grimaced when she saw all the love bites that didn't stop on her neck. She was going to kill him next time she saw him.

Shaking her head, she turned and filled the bathtub with water and bubble bath before she started to undress. She threw her dress and knickers on the floor, once again vowing to kill him for destroying her favorite bra the night before.

She'd just sunk into the deep, bubbly, hot water when the bathroom door flew open and Daphne entered the room.

"Oi!" Pansy exclaimed, using her hands to sweep bubbles to cover her assets.

"Are you shagging Ron Weasley?" Daphne demanded.

Pansy stared at her best friend in shock. How in Merlin's name had she figured it out so quickly? There was no way that Daphne could have figured it out just from the Auror patch.

"Answer me," Daphne demanded.

Before Pansy could reply, Draco entered the bathroom and, to her complete horror, Ron followed him in.

"Hi luv," Ron greeted, sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You left with part of my uniform," Ron replied. "And I'm on duty today."

"Would you be looking for this?" Daphne asked, taking the patch from Draco and holding it up so Ron could see it.

"That exactly," Ron nodded, reaching out and taking it from her. "I best be off. I'll see you tonight, Pans?"

Pansy nodded and watched as Ron left the bathroom followed by Draco. She looked at Daphne, waiting for her friend to yell at her, but a big grin spread across Daphne's face.

"An Auror!" she gushed, excitedly as she sank down on the covered toilet seat. "And a tall one at that! Merlin!"

Pansy stared at her friend with raised eye brows. What in Merlin's name was going on? "You aren't mad?" she asked.

"Mad?" Daphne said before laughing. "I'm relieved! We thought you were shagging McLaggen again."

"I wouldn't touch that tool with a ten foot pole," Pansy muttered.

"I'm glad," Daphne said, smirking. "Ron Weasley is a definite improvement."

Pansy smiled, she agreed in more ways than Daphne knew.

"So tell me, is true?" Daphne asked, leaning towards her.

"Is what true?" Pansy asked, confused..

"You know. Tall guys, big hands, big feet…"

Pansy blushed as she realized what Daphne wanted to know. "I don't kiss and tell," she finally said.

"You slag!" Daphne squealed. She giggled madly, but stopped suddenly when Draco reappeared in the doorway.

Pansy looked up at him and he simply shrugged. "I'm just happy it's not Potter, to be honest," he stated. "And hurry up. I need to shower."

After he left the room, Daphne made to follow, but paused by the door. "We will talk," she vowed. "And you will tell me _everything_."

Pansy rolled her eyes as Daphne closed the door. She might give in and tell her friend something, but she certainly wasn't going to share every little detail.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed back into the hot water, letting it ease away her sore muscles. She was going to have to take a long nap in preparation for tonight and maybe, just maybe, instead of sneaking home, she'd stay the night with Ron and sleep in with him.


End file.
